1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to surgical tools and, more particularly, to an improved bone retractor tool which includes a pair of pliers-like arms pivotably connected to one another, a pair of tissue engagement plates each mounted on an upper end of one of the arms and extending generally parallel with one another, the tissue engagement plates each further including forward bone engagement spikes which extend forward from the plates for entering into and being releasably retained within the bone of a person on whom an operation is being performed, a ratcheting securement mechanism mounted on one of the arms for releasably retaining the arms in a selected position relative to one another, and a tensioning device for tensioning the lower ends of the arms away from one another to force the tissue engagement plates towards one another when the ratcheting securement device is released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different surgical procedures require access to the bones being operated upon, such as bone grafts and the like. One such procedure is commonly referred to as the “Evans” procedure, and it is a calcaneal lengthening procedure which requires a transverse bone cut through the distal part of the calcaneus. The bone then must be retracted to insert a graft wedge in the calcaneus to lengthen the lateral column and correct a flat foot. However, it is not simply a matter of accessing the bone and performing the graft, as the tissue and bone surfaces must be retracted to properly perform the operation. In fact, many different retractors have been developed and used but these invariably utilize the idea of inserting some element into the joint to retract the surfaces, which works well initially but then makes it difficult to access the desired surfaces to clean the cartilage off for a competent fusion. Also, a procedure that this gives advantage to is a fusion of two small joints. Impacting the spikes into the bone adjacent to the joint allows the joint to be opened and cleaned out without the retractor being in the way. After the joint is cleaned off, the holes from the spikes can be used for a staple to be inserted for fixation of the fusion or the previous Evans procedure. Basically, current methods and devices render the actual insertion of the graft a more difficult procedure because the retractor itself is in the way.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved bone retractor tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bone retractor tool which includes a pliers-like handle and a pair of parallel plates, one mounted on each of the upper ends thereof, such that the plates may be spread apart from one another to open the graft area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bone retractor tool which, when spread apart, leaves the space between the plates open and unimpeded to facilitate access to the graft area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bone retractor tool which includes bone engagement spikes on the forward ends of the plates which enter the bone for easier separation of the joint for grafting of the tendon or ligament thereto and then are usable for insertion of a staple or the like therein to secure the bone joint in its original configuration.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide improved bone retractor tool which is relatively simple and durable in construction and is safe, efficient and effective in use.